Pardon
by Emerys08
Summary: Lorsque l'on cherche le pardon c'est toujours auprès des personnes que l'on aime le plus. Une histoire de pardon à deux moments cruciaux dans la vie de Buffy et de Giles ou comment malgré les erreurs ils sont resté si proche.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde

Me voilà avec une autre histoire et cette fois si ce sera un twoshot.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage)

La première partie se passe juste après Acathla (dernier épisode de la saison 2) et se sera un léger UA

La correction est signée **Nelja** que je remercie

Résumer: Après avoir tué Angel, Buffy fuit Sunnydale, mais elle y retourne au bout de deux semaines et rend visite à la seule personne qui ne l'a jamais jugée.  
x  
x  
x  
Pardon  
Partie 1  
x  
x  
x

La jeune fille se tenait devant la porte, incertaine quant à l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir. Buffy avait fui depuis deux semaines déjà, puis elle avait compris qu'elle n'arriverait pas à avancer en fuyant ses problèmes, mais qu'elle devait faire face. Elle le savait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur de la réaction de son Protecteur.

La Tueuse prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte, attendant le moment fatidique où Giles lui ouvrirait. Passé quelques minutes, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, surprise de l'absence de réponse de son Observateur. Buffy hésita, puis récupéra la clé de secours que Giles planquait dans une brique creuse et elle entra, hésitante et incertaine. Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et s'avança dans la maison vide. On était samedi pourtant, Giles devait être chez lui. Buffy s'avança dans la maison et remarqua des papiers qui traînaient sur la table. Intrigué, Buffy s'approcha et lut quelques papiers et elle comprit le pourquoi de l'absence de son Protecteur, il accomplissait encore son rôle en la cherchant.  
o  
o  
Lorsque Giles passa la porte de chez lui, il poussa un long soupir, encore une fausse piste. L'observateur posa son sac de voyage sur la table et s'avança dans le salon. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter prendre une douche et se coucher, il se figea. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, s'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être là. Et pourtant, c'était bien Buffy qui était allongée dans le canapé, elle l'avait attendu, mais vaincue par la fatigue, la jeune fille avait finit par s'endormir. Giles s'approcha et doucement posa sa main sur l'épaule de Buffy, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Son cœur rata quelques battements quand il comprit que sa Tueuse lui était revenue. Giles eut alors un doux sourire puis il monta sans bruit chercher une couverture qu'il déposa ensuite sur sa protégée. Il remonta prendre une douche et redescendit aussitôt par crainte de voir Buffy partir alors qu'il dormait.  
o  
o  
Se fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla Buffy au petit matin. Par réflexe, elle se cacha sous la couverture, avant de se figer. Elle venait de se rappeler où elle était et elle n'avait pas de couverture sur elle, la veille au soir. Buffy se redressa soudainement et parcourut la pièce des yeux. La tension augmenta encore dans ses épaules lorsqu'elle vit Giles assis sur le fauteuil et qui buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé.

- Bonjour Buffy, salua Giles.

- Salut, murmura la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

Giles se leva alors et partie chercher le petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé pour elle.

- Mange avant tout, nous aurons le temps de discuter après, assura l'Observateur.

- Giles, je… tenta Buffy.

Mais elle fut arrêtée par un geste de Giles. L'observateur comprenant son trouble, lui offrit un doux sourire.

- Mange, ordonna doucement l'Anglais.

Buffy obéit et mangea le bol de céréales que son Protecteur lui avait préparé. Une fois son petit déjeuner fini, Giles reprit la vaisselle sale et alla la mettre dans l'évier puis il revint auprès de sa Tueuse.

- Je suis désolée Giles, tellement désolée, commença Buffy les larmes aux yeux, je… je sais que je n'aurai jamais dû partir comme ça, mais je devais faire le point sur tout ça et … je ne voulais pas vous décevoir et encore moins vous blesser.

Buffy avait gardé la tête basse pendant tout son discours, ainsi ne vit-elle pas Giles se lever de son fauteuil pour s'asseoir au côté de la jeune fille. Avec douceur, il essuya les larmes qui avaient dévalé les joues de sa protégée.

- Tu ne m'as pas déçu, Buffy, murmura-t-il.

- Angélus vous a torturé à cause de moi, comment pouvez-vous ne pas être en colère contre moi ? demande Buffy troublée.

- Tu l'ignorais, Buffy, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion il me semble, tu souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment là ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Que la seule chose que j'obtiendrai de vous est votre soutien et votre respect, murmura Buffy, mais ça c'était avant que vous ne soyez torturé… je…

L'Observateur faisant fi de sa légendaire réserve, passa son bras autour des épaules de Buffy  
et l'attira dans une douce étreinte.

- Chut, murmura Giles, calme-toi, tout va bien pour moi. Ce qui s'est passé là-bas n'était pas ta faute, c'était la faute d'Angel. Il connaissait les teneurs de sa malédiction et il aurait dut t'avertir et même après ça, ce n'est pas toi qui étais là-bas et qui me torturait, c'était lui.

- Comment pouvez-vous me pardonner ? demanda Buffy.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Buffy, Mais puisque tu y tiens : je te pardonne parce que tu éprouves des regrets, même si à mon sens ils sont injustifiés, je te pardonne parce que tu es jeune et que les erreurs sont ce qui te rendra plus forte et je te pardonne parce que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu chercheras toujours à faire de ton mieux pour les réparer.

Buffy ne dit rien mais elle se blottit un peu plus contre Giles.

- Et je te pardonne parce que je sais que ta mère ne le fera pas, ajouta l'Observateur. Du moins pas tout de suite.

La jeune fille eut alors l'air terrorisé à l'idée de voir sa mère.

- Elle… elle m'a dit avant que je ne vienne vous chercher que si je quittais la maison je ne pourrais plus y revenir, murmura Buffy.

- Elle était inquiète, répondit Giles, et elle l'est toujours.

Après quelques minutes a réconforté sa protégée, l'Observateur se dégagea de l'étreinte de Buffy et pris appui sur son genou pour se relever, non sans une grimace, malgré le temps déjà passé certaines blessures n'avaient pas encore totalement cicatrisé.

- Je vais refaire du thé, expliqua-t-il avec douceur.

- Giles ? appela Buffy.

L'observateur se retourna alors vers sa protégée et la vit hésitante et clairement gênée.

- Oui, Buffy ?

- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça, commença la jeune fille, mais je dois savoir ce que vous a fait Angélus.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, répondit Giles avec un léger sourire triste.

- J'ai tué l'homme que j'aimais, répliqua Buffy, et je sais que je ne pourrai totalement faire mon deuil qu'un fois que je serai sure d'avoir fait le bon choix.

- C'était le bon choix, Buffy, si tu ne l'avait pas fait, Acathla se serait réveillé.

- Acathla n'était pas ma priorité ce jour-là, répliqua vivement Buffy, la seul chose qui m'importait était de vous sortir de là vivant, rajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Giles observa sa tueuse et poussa un soupir. Si c'était le seul moyen pour lui permettre d'aller mieux, Giles ne pouvait pas refuser. Lentement il défit sa cravate, puis il déboutonna son veston et sa chemise et les enleva. Buffy s'approcha doucement et les vit alors: des marques de flagellation sur tout le dos, certaines n'étaient pas encore guéries, il avait également des marques de brûlure sur le torse et Buffy savait qu'il avait eut deux doigts de brisés. La jeune fille ferma alors les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus aucune place pour le doute.

En voyant les marques qu'Angélus avait faites à son Observateur elle sut alors qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, même si la pente serait longue à remonter elle y arriverait car elle avait tout simplement tué l'homme qui blessait son Protecteur. Giles remit sa chemise et observa les diverses émotions qui défilèrent dans les yeux de Buffy. Et finalement la jeune californienne sembla prendre une décision, son regard se fit plus déterminé et Giles eut un sourire, Buffy n'allait pas bien, pas encore mais elle irait mieux et il serait là pour l'y aider. Buffy observa son Protecteur et eut alors un léger sourire.

- J'ai de la chance de vous avoir Giles, murmura la jeune fille.

L'anglais se contenta de sourire et laissa Buffy venir l'étreindre doucement. Les bras de Giles vinrent l'entourer offrant à la Tueuse un sentiment de protection comme elle n'en avait plus connu depuis le départ de son père. Puis finalement elle se dégagea de l'étreinte.

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, murmura la jeune fille.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? proposa Giles.

- Ma mère risque d'avoir pas mal de questions, sur les vampires et mon rôle. Mais je pense que pour ce soir elle se contentera de me crier dessus et de m'interdire de sortie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Giles eut un sourire amusé.

- La puissante Tueuse qui a peur d'une humaine, lâcha amusé le Protecteur.

- Pas d'une humaine, d'une mère et d'une Summers.

Giles eut un léger rire.

- Oui, tu as raison elle est nettement plus dangereuse qu'une simple humaine. Laisse moi juste te raccompagner chez toi, d'accord ?

Buffy acquiesça et laissa Giles la guider jusqu'à sa voiture. Le trajet se fit dans le silence et lorsque Buffy descendit de la voiture devant chez elle, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Giles.

- Vous allez me surveiller, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Disons que les premiers temps je vais m'assurer que tu ne prends pas la poudre d'escampette.

- Dite moi Giles, il n'existe pas une expression qui dit: "filer à l'anglaise" ? demanda Buffy amusé.

Giles se contenta de sourire, puis il redémarra la voiture et s'éloigna. Buffy se retourna alors et fit face à sa maison et surtout à sa mère qui l'attendait sur le perron. Giles lui avait pardonné mais Buffy était sure qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde

Voici la seconde partie. Cette fois-ci ça se passe juste après Sans Défense.

Petit rappel des faits : Lorsqu'une Tueuse atteint ses 18 ans, elle doit passer un test. Pour ce faire son Observateur lui injecte un produit qui supprime temporairement tous les pouvoirs de la Tueuse. En voyant Buffy si désemparée par la perte de ses pouvoirs, Giles lui avoue la vérité. Buffy passe le test et le réussit malgré tout, mais les agissements de Giles poussent le Conseil des Observateurs à le renvoyer.  
x  
x  
Pardon  
Partie 2  
x  
x  
Lorsque Buffy passa les portes de la bibliothèque ce soir-là, le silence régnait dans les lieux. La Tueuse avait retrouvé ses forces deux jours plus tôt et elle revenait de sa première patrouille depuis le Test. Elle s'avança alors dans la pièce, prête à faire son rapport à Giles.

Depuis le test son Protecteur n'avait eu de cesse de l'éviter, honteux de sa trahison. Mais maintenant, tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Buffy s'avança vers le bureau de Giles, lorsqu'elle remarqua un détail qui la mit mal à l'aise. Sur la table au centre de la pièce étaient posés une bouteille de Scotch et un verre vide. Giles était un homme qui ne buvait qu'en de rares, très rares occasions. En fait, la seule fois où Buffy l'avait soupçonné de boire était lorsque le démon Eyghon essayait de le tuer. La Tueuse s'avança près de la table et jeta un regard inquiet à la bouteille déjà à moitié vide.

- Buffy ? fit une voix, aux accents anglais, avec surprise.

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à son Observateur. Giles avait peut être était viré mais il resterait à ses yeux son Observateur.

- Salut Giles, fit la Tueuse.

- Je… Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Giles, mal à l'aise.

- Je reviens de patrouille et je suis venue faire mon rapport, répondit Buffy.

Giles sembla alors remarquer la bouteille et s'approcha de la table pour la ranger derrière le comptoir, avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

- Je ne suis plus ton Observateur, Buffy, remarqua-t-il ; alors, tu n'es plus obligée de venir me faire un rapport.

- Le Conseil vous a peut être viré, Giles, mais pas moi, répliqua Buffy.

Giles observa sa Tueuse sans vraiment comprendre, sans doute à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Buffy s'approcha de l'homme et lui jeta un regard triste.

- Je n'aime pas quand vous buvez, murmura Buffy, encore moins que je sais que je suis la raison de cela.

- Tu n'es pas…

- Vous vous en voulez de m'avoir droguée, remarqua Buffy, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et vous n'arrêtez pas de m'éviter.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Giles.

- Je sais, répondit Buffy, je sais aussi que vous n'avez fait que suivre les ordres du Conseil. Même s'il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour l'admettre. Mais… j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs maintenant. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

- Si je pouvais remonter le temps et pouvoir modifier ce que je t'ai fait, je le ferais sans hésiter, je…

Une main se glissant dans la sienne le fit taire.

- Je sais tout cela Giles, murmura Buffy, vous m'avez déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises que je pouvais compter sur vous. Que vous feriez toujours tout pour me protéger, quitte à risquer votre propre vie.

Buffy guida Giles vers un siège et le fit asseoir, puis elle alla dans le bureau de son Protecteur et versa une tasse du thé que Giles avait déjà préparé. Puis, elle retourna auprès de l'homme et la lui tendit, prenant place dans le siège d'en face. Giles accepta la tasse et but lentement, et malgré la quiétude des lieux l'Anglais ne put s'empêcher d'être tendu. Après tout, Buffy avait récupéré ses pouvoirs et Giles connaissait la force que sa Tueuse pouvait mettre dans un bon crochet et il ne voulait pas l'expérimenter à nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous, rassura soudainement Buffy.

Giles leva les yeux de sa tasse et pour la première fois depuis le test, il croisa le regard de Buffy. La jeune fille eut un léger sourire.

- Je suis en colère contre le Conseil, expliqua la Tueuse. Mes sentiments pour vous sont plus proches de l'inquiétude.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Giles incertain.

- Parce que je me souviens de la dernière fois où vous avez bu plus que de raison.

- Je… commença Giles.

- Vous n'allez pas bien, l'interrompit Buffy, je ne suis pas aveugle Giles.

L'Observateur détourna le regard incapable d'affronter l'inquiétude de sa Tueuse. C'était lui qui la droguait et la trahissait et elle trouvait encore le moyen de s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Ce que Monsieur Travers a dit était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Buffy

- Oui, répondit Giles dans un souffle.

L'observateur se leva alors et se mis à faire les cent pas dans la bibliothèque.

- Je ne prétends pas être capable de remplacer ton vrai père, mais tu dois savoir que si un jour tu as besoin de moi, je serai là… toujours.

- Vous avez raison, vous n'êtes pas mon père et vous ne le serez jamais lui, remarqua Buffy, en fait vous êtes meilleur que lui.

- Buffy, murmura Giles la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

- Je sais que vous serez toujours là, fit la jeune fille en se levant de son siège. Et personne ne pourra vous remplacer.

- Je crains malheureusement que cela ne soit pas vrai, remarqua Giles avec un léger sourire, après tout, un nouvel Observateur va bientôt arriver.

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque.

- Vous savez de quoi je parle Giles, remarqua-t-elle.

Buffy s'appuya contre la table et Giles vint la rejoindre.

- Et puis, un nouveau fraîchement débarqué, fit Buffy pensive, il va jouer les petits chefs en pensant tout savoir sur tout, alors que je suis pratiquement sure qu'il n'a jamais affronté le moindre vampire.

- Je n'en avais jamais affronté non plus lorsque je suis arrivé, remarqua Giles.

- Peut être mais vous en avez quand même affronté pendant la Moisson, remarqua Buffy.

La jeune fille posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de son Protecteur.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, murmura Buffy, en fait, vous me manquez.

- Je ne suis jamais parti, répondit Giles.

- Vous n'étiez pas totalement là. Vous mainteniez une distance entre nous et je n'aime pas ça. J'ai eu l'impression d'être avec mon père.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura Giles.

- Je l'ai déjà fait, répondit Buffy, vous êtes pardonné depuis que Monsieur Travers a passé cette porte.

Giles hésita quelques secondes et passa son bras autour des épaules de Buffy, laissant la jeune fille se blottir contre lui. L'Observateur ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes et les empêchant de dévaler ses joues. Sa Tueuse lui avait pardonné. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a se  
pardonner lui-même.

Il sentit Buffy se dégager doucement de son étreinte.

- Bon ! Je vous le fais ce rapport ou pas ? demanda Buffy joyeusement.

Un mauvais rêve, voilà ce qu'avait été ce test, un cauchemar qu'il fallait vite oublier.

Giles eut un large sourire, clairement amusé par l'attitude de sa Tueuse puis il alla chercher son journal et se prépara à écouter la jeune fille devant lui, qui lui fit son rapport avec démonstration à l'appui.

Voilà de quoi était fait le lien qui les unissait, d'une confiance absolue et d'un respect mutuel. Voilà pourquoi ils pouvaient tout se pardonner et pourquoi ils ne pourraient jamais être séparés, pas même par le nouvel Observateur envoyé par le Conseil.


End file.
